


[瓜丁]道路千万条安全第一条

by LostinTokyo2018



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22245889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostinTokyo2018/pseuds/LostinTokyo2018
Summary: ABO文，如标题
Relationships: Pep Guardiola/Kevin de Bruyne
Kudos: 3





	[瓜丁]道路千万条安全第一条

[瓜丁]道路千万条安全第一条  
ABO短打一则，如标题

“呆会儿我开车？”德布劳内关心地看着瓜迪奥拉，后者用力地揉着眉心，神情非常疲倦。

“哦，不要紧，我来开吧。”  
瓜迪奥拉立刻说，他和比利时人一齐走到曼城训练基地车库取车。他们俩经常合开一辆车上下班，大部分时候都是瓜迪奥拉掌舵，可能他觉得连多踩两下刹车都对那位曼城中场的脚趾头不好。

他们住得离训练基地极近，十来分钟就到家了。瓜迪奥拉实际上车技稀烂，但他载着德布劳内时从不出事。他总是开玩笑说，副驾驶座上坐着的德布劳内德转价值1.5亿欧，是这辆破车的五千倍，能不小心吗？不过，他自己开车就令人头疼了。埃斯蒂亚特叮嘱过德布劳内，尽量不要让瓜迪奥拉独自开车，天知道他会不会把车开到墙上。德布劳内相信这一点，在他和瓜迪奥拉恋爱时，两人一齐外出散步。他亲眼目睹那位西班牙教练手舞足蹈地跟他解释足球战术，接着一头撞上电线杆，又脚下打滑，从覆盖满冰雪的台阶上三连摔，狼狈不堪爬起来时嘴里还在念叨战术思想。不过，那一幕加深了德布劳内的决心，要成为这位球痴书呆子女神的守护者。

“凯文？”  
一到家，瓜迪奥拉刚想让德布劳内去做水疗，比利时人就从背后抱住了他。比利时人的额头发烫，嘴唇在他后颈舔来舔去。  
最近这段时间对那位比利时人确实难熬，他处在发情期，但瓜迪奥拉一天假也不能给他放，一场比赛也不能让他休息。再说，给德布劳内一个人放假根本解决不了问题，瓜迪奥拉不可能留在家陪伴他，一整天什么都不做。队医开了短效抑制剂，每天就这么强撑着。  
我还好，德布劳内主动告诉队医，佩普说得对，我应该把未满足的情欲转化为进球欲，赢才是真正的高潮。

但西班牙教练的人生哲理只说对了一半，一场酣畅淋漓的大胜之后，某种空虚反而愈发扩大，在胸口爆炸。那是因为精神达到极致愉悦，急需肉体配合宣泄。来自比利时的Omega把他的西班牙Alpha直接压在了客厅沙发上，他的气味强硬而霸道，一如他落在对方脸颊上的吻。  
“佩普…”

“凯文。”  
瓜迪奥拉推了一下身上的比利时人，提醒说。他穿着的白色毛衣快被对方扯破了。

“佩普…”  
德布劳内难耐地咬着男友的颈脖，药效褪了，他根本控制不住自己。

“凯文。”  
瓜迪奥拉皱起眉头，在德布劳内跨坐在他身上时。他再次推了对方一把，德布劳内反手钳制住他的手腕。  
这彻底激怒了西班牙教练，他厉声喊。  
“凯文·德布劳内！”

西班牙人Alpha气味释放出来了，他闻起来像个国王，他实际上也是。  
比利时人终于停下动作，他渴求地望着瓜迪奥拉，但他不再敢继续动作。他脑子里仿佛一堆粉尘在起火爆炸，炸出来的浆糊—或者准确说是体液，正从他体内往外涌动。

“凯文，”瓜迪奥拉严厉地重复说，“你要我讲几次？”

现在那位比利时Omega乖乖地从他的Alpha身上爬下来。他紧咬牙关，一声不吭，将腿艰难地从瓜迪奥拉身上拔下来。他转过身，趴在沙发上，将脸闷闷地埋进抱枕里。  
瓜迪奥拉见状，立刻从背后温柔地抱住了他，咬住他后颈的腺体，给了他一个标记。Alpha国王的气味从威严变得柔和起来，拥抱时的抚摸和亲吻又绵密又细腻。他身下的比利时Omega从最初的紧张和抵触情绪中缓和下来，重新放松。瓜迪奥拉拉过一个曼城蓝抱枕，塞了一半在德布劳内腰下，调整好姿势才又抱住对方。  
瓜迪奥拉并不是不爱他，这恰恰是太爱他的体现。教练们都希望赛事密集时，自己的球员是攻方就多做受上，是受方就多做背入，以达到节省体力、保护腰腿部肌肉的最佳效果。更何况，德布劳内今天腹股沟肌肉有点轻微疲劳，瓜迪奥拉特意说让他回家躺着休息。  
道路千万条，安全第一条。这位风格缜密的西班牙教练绝对不会允许不安全的行车，来伤害他引以为傲的比利时中场。  
毕竟，行车不规范，曼城两行泪。

……现在那位比利时Omega的卫衣被掀高，瓜迪奥拉细细吻着他的背部，从肩胛一直到腰间。皮带被解下来，扔在地上。那就像什么鸣枪信号似的，比利时人又变成脱缰野马，将自己的胯部往那位西班牙教练的腰上撞。他差点就像抢位时撞开身后赶来的防守队员一样，将瓜迪奥拉撞下沙发。要控制一只发情期Omega跟驯服一头野兽同样难，因为它们失去理智，只剩下肉欲本能。

“我们到床上去。”  
瓜迪奥拉咬了一下德布劳内的耳垂。他拉起德布劳内起身，他们一起踉踉跄跄去了卧室。区区几步路对一只已经发情爆炸的Omega来说也很艰难，德布劳内蹬掉牛仔裤，体液正顺着大腿根部往下流。克制住不把自己的Alpha推到墙上或者地上就地正法，是这位世界级中场仅存的理性。这可能会伤到他的腰腹，进而影响训练和比赛。  
（而且也会把可怜的瓜迪奥拉撞伤，别问他是怎么知道的。）

这一丝理智被烧灭了，在推开卧室大门时。德布劳内一把把自己的教练扛起来，扔上了床。他扑将上去，压制住对方。  
瓜迪奥拉不得不拉着对方的手臂，将那位比利时Omega拉近自己。他们的身体贴合在一起，Omega气味步步紧逼，Alpha气味没有展现出攻击性。你进，我就退。终于得到的结合暂时缓解了Omega咄咄逼人的势头，瓜迪奥拉的手臂将他的腰扣得很紧，像两道交叉的安全带。但这种浅程度的结合不可能填满一位发情期Omega欲望沟壑，在他再次抬头，想要更多时，瓜迪奥拉抱着他，上下换了个姿势。被刺入得更深一些，那位比利时Omega被压在床上晃动起来，白色皮肤开始发红。他下意识要抬高双腿，缠住对方的腰。  
接着他就被残酷地退出来了。

“凯文，听话。”  
他听到瓜迪奥拉命令说。他难耐地在床上挣扎了片刻，最后还是乖乖翻过身，趴在床上。一年半以来，他从腹股沟、大腿内侧到膝盖统统受过重伤。曼城为他配备了一整个医疗团队，从俱乐部一直服务到家里，保证他身体时刻处于最佳，不会旧伤复发。他的西班牙教练必须要确信自己的球员不会因一点“私人事务”前功尽弃。  
他马上就为自己的配合得到了奖赏，结结实实的冲刺。他的腰被稍微拉高了一点，好让他的腿彻底放松。他不是那种在情欲中大喊大叫的人，在生活中也不是。他偏过头，咬住嘴唇，手指紧紧深陷进床单。他得到了一个深吻，牙齿被迫嘴唇，他就剩下大口喘息。

这个比利时男孩是一辆纯白色宾利GTX700，大气豪放，V8发动机轰鸣声中，一骑绝尘，马达强劲。这使得瓜迪奥拉忍不住想起自己的另一辆车，黑色Mini Cooper，小巧灵活，方向盘操控起来随心所欲，永远不用担心大都会过于狭窄的停车间隙。  
不过，两辆车都被瓜迪奥拉一脚油门开上了墙，匆忙倒车又撞坏了后视镜和尾灯。这可能是这位西班牙Alpha内心深处的得意功绩之一。这位西班牙Alpha血液里流淌着可怕的控制欲，他掌握着方向盘，猛踩油门。豪车结结实实又撞墙了，车身一阵痉挛。他缓缓倒车，稍作停留，数秒后再撞墙。他身下价值这辆一点五亿欧的白色宾利快被撞到散架。不会的，德布劳内只是眼神涣散。他的教练紧紧扣着他的腰，保护着他绝对不会受伤。

比利时人什么也没穿，趴在床上玩手机。他的西班牙教练坐在床边，穿着曼城浅蓝色睡衣，边咬着手指边专注着看助教发来的视频。

“糟糕！我忘了做今天的水疗！”  
德布劳内突然扔下手机，大声说。

旁边的西班牙教练发脾气了，大声喝止了他。  
“你发烧发糊涂了吗，发情期做什么水疗？”

“……”  
那只比利时Omega重新躺下了，发情期确实最好不要那么做，他们的身体完全打开。

“我跟理疗师说了，也给队医打了电话，”瓜迪奥拉继续咬着手指说，“明天看情况让你休息，还是单独训练。”

“我已经没事了，佩普。”

“不行，你在发情期，不能再吃药强行压制了，会出问题的。刚才队医说，他认为你腹股沟不适可能跟发情期有关。”

“我根本就没事。”

“你要弄清楚这里说了算，凯文，”  
瓜迪奥拉苦笑着说。  
“我是个屎一样的教练，还是个屎一样的男友，只想着球队赢球。”

“盖不住有人就爱吃屎，你是属于我的。”  
德布劳内满不在乎地说，他将手伸过瓜迪奥拉肩头。接着他支起身体，从背后抱住瓜迪奥拉。他看起来很像一头凶猛的雄狮，爪子紧紧搭在猎物肩上，彰示所有权。


End file.
